Agent of Anguish
by forgottenOrange
Summary: A facade is easy to wear after a while. No one knows this better than Uzumaki Naruto. His entire life is a tragedy. But all tragedies end eventually... whether it's the end of his life, or just a better one, Naruto doesn't care. REWRITE OF SHINING HOPE! WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS BOYS! I hope you guys enjoy this one.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Boruto. All of those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

A pair of sullen eyes stared at the ground. With the intensity of the look, one could almost assume that they were glaring at the ground. Yet, this person did no such thing. They just continued staring at the ground.

After almost seven minutes of consecutively looking down, their head suddenly jerked up. Tears were attempting to slip out of the person's eyes, yet none could bring themselves to escape their face. A moment later, a small smile adorned the person's face, as they glanced back down towards the ground.

"Even now, you just can't stop, can you?" They question.

They jump into a standing position, being popping their neck. "I must admit, I hadn't thought that you'd do this." They admitted, before looking away.

Far away, another person watched them. When the person looking down decided to leave the area, the man who hid left his position. Leaving only a strand of white hair, where he was.

 **-_-Years earlier-_-**

A child was startled to hear his front door opening. It was the day before his birthday, they shouldn't care enough to be here yet. Fearing the worse, the kid ducked inside of his closet, unaware that the _'_ visitor' could still sense him.

With each approaching footstep, the kids heart jumped. The footsteps stopped in front of his room, and the boy could only hope that the intruder wouldn't find out where he was.

The boy felt his heart nearly jump out of it's cage when he saw the foot of someone just outside the closet. His heart beat was pounding, the boy couldn't think straight through the continuous and never ending beat of his own heart. After what felt like hours, the closet door finally opened.

He looked up, expecting to see the face of one of _those_ people. Yet, he didn't. The mask looking down on him almost displayed an emotion, yet he couldn't figure out what. "Naruto, is something wrong?" The anbu asks.

The recently named Naruto looked back up at him one last time, before jumping into them with their arms wide. "Inu. I t-thought y-you." Naruto tries, but through his crying, the anbu couldn't understand the rest.

"Shhhh don't worry. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here, and as long I am, you're going to be okay." Inu whispers.

After blinking a few times, Naruto's azure blue eyes looked up to Inu in hope. Hopeful azure met melancholy grey. They sat silently, Naruto relaxing in the arms of one of his favorite people. Inu felt at home, even if only for a bit with the child in his arms, he felt he could do something in the future.

Inu hoped that this moment would last. He suddenly heard a hawk's call, and looking out the window, he saw the bird flying about. Sighing to himself, he grabbed the, now unconscious, Naruto and set him in the bed, before leaving.

 **-_-** _ **Omake**_ **-_-**

A pair of thistle eyes stared at the ground. Her hair grown to her back, and appeared to be the color black. The woman had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes allowed tears to freely flow out of her eyes as she stared at the ground. Her eyes cared not for the grass and dirt that laid underneath her feat.

Rather, her eyes focused on the body of her most admired. Even if she couldn't see it, she knew where it was. An earlier peek with her Byakugan would tell her that. Six feet below her feet, the body of Uzumaki Naruto was motionless, quite unlike the man himself. "Naruto, I wish that I had your ability to forgive. But, even if you wished for us to be friends, I don't see myself forgiving Sasuke. You sacrificed your dream for him Naruto, and that's the only reason that I have not attacked him. Just know Naruto, we miss you up here, life doesn't feel worth living without you." Hinata whispered, before walking out of the grave area. The grave Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of this world, was surrounded by the grave of Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, and an empty grave. The empty grave of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

 **-_-** _ **fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hello guys. It's Citrus, this is the prologue of this story, and I would suggest staying with the story for a while. I have stuff planned, and I plan on doing my planned stuff to perfection. This is the first chapter that was ever uploaded, and it was the first to be completely edited under my new story plan. The older fans, or people who just started reading, will tell newer readers that this change is nothing like the original story. Originally, I thought about putting this in the Shining Hope book, and moving the original chapters elsewhere. But it's easier just to make another book, especially since the name "Shining Hope" name didn't really fit the story I made after a while. I realized that, and I hope this name's better. If you have any ideas for names, shoot me a dm, or join a discord chat I made.**

 **A bit of backstory, I have edited this chapter alone, five times now. That's insane that I would spend that much time with just one chapter. Most other chapters have been updated either once, or zero times. So, this one having been edited five times is just crazy. But, I would like to thank you all on this crazy ride. As of the moment that I am typing this, Shining Hope has 49,010 reads. That's insane! That's 1k shy of 50k, and I can't believe that I've reached this level. It makes me giddy thinking of how much further we can grow, and I hope that we are able to make this story reach new heights.**

 **Thank you all for the chance to do this. I am still in a state of disbelief at this entire thing. If you have enjoyed this story, share it with a few friends. And if you'd like to talk to me, whether it be about life or just me not updating in a while, and you're mad at me. Then contact me at our discord, though I will reply to any and all private messages that are sent towards me.**

 **Discord chat - /5UfjMXy**

 **First published October 8** **th** **, 2016.**

 **First edit January 1** **st** **, 2017**

 **Second edit March 3** **rd** **, 2017**

 **Third edit July 1** **st** **, 2017**

 **Fourth (and not final) edit December 6** **th** **, 2017**

 **Fifth (and hopefully final) edit, July 25** **th** **, 2018**

 **Published September 9** **th** **, 2018.**


	2. Chapter 1

**-_-October ninth, Konoha-_-**

Naruto Uzumaki woke up smiling. He had no reason not to, it wasn't that cursed day yet. He could go out and do anything (reasonable) that he wanted to. Despite being kicked out of the orphanage two months ago, he couldn't think of a reason to cry. He wasn't even too mad at being kicked out of the orphanage. Not like they ever liked him.

Yet, even without a reason to be down, he couldn't help the thoughts that were gnawing at the back of his head. Even he couldn't deny that he didn't have a reason to be happy. He could only trust two people, his surrogate grandfather, and a masked man that appears randomly. Everyone else, was a potential assailant.

But, today was the day before his birthday. He knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his birthday as a normal child would. Therefore, he deduced, that he should use today as a faux birthday. With that in mind, he left his apartment. The park being the only target of his mind.

Without a true knowing path to the park, he was only four after all, he decided that he could go to the Hokage's hut to ask where it is.

Entering the Hokage's hut always felt safe to him. Even though it was no different than any other building, the secretary was nice to him… compared to everyone else. The secretary was a twenty-three year old female with long brunette hair, brown eyes, and a slim figure.

"Hello." Naruto states in a baby's tone.

"Aweee. Hello Naruto. What brings you here?" She asks, a small smile adorning her face.

"I really want to go to park, but I don't know where it is!" He pouts the last pout, his small face contorted.

The secretary wanted to pinch his little cheeks but refrained from doing so. "Oh. The park is down the main village marketplace, and once you reach Suzumi's weapon shop, you take a right and the park should be around there." She replies the smile still present.

Naruto's head nodded, and he raised his tiny hand before going back on his way. Seeing his motion with his small hand, the secretary couldn't help squealing. Then a question arose in her head, why did they let a such a delicate child walk around the village without an obvious guardian…..

Naruto though, ignorant of the secretary's thoughts, continued his trek to the park. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw a building with weapons inside of it. His eyes gazed at the words above the shop. Reading, "Su" and only su, Naruto hoped that this was the shop, yet couldn't be certain.

Naruto kicked his legs off at the ground, making a small run towards the building of his attention…. Until his feet tangled up, and he started a fast descent into the street. Naruto's arms attempted to stop his descent, but only ended up collapsing under his body weight. Naruto's head hit the ground, and he forced it to look up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

He stopped himself from picking his body up and running away however. He saw a girl, maybe a year or two older than himself, with brunette hair rushed towards him with worry on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern flooding her voice.

Yet Naruto was unsure what to think, the only time he had ever seen worry on someone's face was on the Sandaime Hokage. But, Naruto didn't feel the need to pull away yet, he believed that should something go wrong, he could outrun the girl in a foot race, or at least run until she was tired.

She kept staring at him though, expecting an answer from him. He stared back, wondering what she wanted from him. "I want to go to the park." He replies.

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she still did what was asked. She pointed at a certain direction, and muttered, "it's over there, you should be able to reach there if you walk."

He nodded and bowed his head slightly to the girl. Leaving without another word, he walked down the path to the park. And he eventually found it, a place of grass, swing sets, flowers, trees, you name it. Naruto couldn't hold hits excitement at the thought of playing with other people for the first time (since he left the orphanage).

A ten year old's gaze watched Naruto like a hawk, almost wondering if he should do what he was thinking of. A small smile played on his face for a second before coming up with what to do. Without a true second thought, he grabbed his younger brother's hand, and practically rushed Naruto… just not being that obvious.

To Naruto, it felt like he blinked, and suddenly there were two black haired, coal eyed children in front of him. The older one seemed happy that he noticed them, while the other one had a slight pout on his face. "Nii-san, whewe awe we?" The smaller child asks, unable to pronounce their r's.

The elder boy laughed for a second. "Sasuke, you need to make friends, and I've decided that he should be one of them." The smile that the elder boy wore made it simple to tell he was telling the truth.

The pout remained on Sasuke's face however. "But I don't need fwiends." Sasuke replies.

"Come on Sasuke, even I have friends. Don't you want to be like me?" Even Itachi knew that it was a low blow, but he felt it was needed.

"Fine." Sasuke relents.

Naruto just stared at the two siblings. Shocked to see the two arguing as if he wasn't even there. So, while they were talking, he took a look at the two siblings. The short one, which the elder one called Sasuke, was wearing a black t-shirt with a odd red and white crest on his right shoulder. He wore anbu pants, matching him off with a total of wearing everything black….

The elder one looked more professional than his brother. His hair didn't cover his eyes, but on each side, there was a streak of hair that went down. The back of his hair was fit into a pony-tail, the first time Naruto had ever seen a pony-tail on a male. He wore a green flak jacket, signifying his rank of Chunin. Underneath the jacket, he wore a black shirt. The collar poked through the jacket, giving the world a view of the same crest that was on the younger one. Despite his young age, his eyes always seemed to have a glimmer of wisdom in them.

But, once it ended, he was excited at the idea of having a friend. "Hello! My name is Naruto." Naruto states, a wide grin filling most of his face.

"Nii-San he's loud." Sasuke complains.

"You shouldn't say that to his face, Sasuke. That's extremely rude of you. Apologize." Itachi commands.

"Oh. I'm sowwy." Sasuke states.

Despite the apology, Naruto made sure to tone down his volume when he spoke again. "It's no problem. It was my fault to begin with."

Sasuke looked towards Itachi confused, almost as if to translate what was heard. Seeing this, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-Kun, my name is Uchiha Itachi, and this is my otouto, Sasuke." Itachi greets.

Naruto nodded his head, a smile placed on his face. "Do you want to play with me?" Naruto asks with barely restrained energy.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, almost pleadingly to say no. "Of course Naruto-Kun, it should be a fun experience for both you and Sasuke." Itachi answers smirking.

Sasuke, upon hearing this, glared at his older brother with a passion. Naruto, ignorant of Sasuke's feelings, smiled wider at Itachi's response. "Thank you." Naruto thanks.

 **-_-Two Hours Later-_-**

As time passed, the sun seemed to glare mercilessly at the ground below. Itachi felt like glaring at the sun, but refrained from doing so. Instead, a simple idea filled his head. "Naruto. Sasuke. I believe that it is time for lunch." Itachi states.

Naruto glared at the ground, "lunch" was a common excuse for his playmates to ditch him. "And I believe that we should introduce mother to your new friend." Itachi announces.

Naruto's head whipped up, Itachi could almost hear the snap on it. Sasuke almost looked excited about this, having gotten used to Naruto's… behavior, he and Naruto got off on a good foot.

"What are you guys waiting for. We need to get home soon." Itachi mutters, knocking them out of their trances.

"R-really?" Naruto asks.

"Of course, Naruto-kun, I think mother will enjoy the visitors." Itachi responds with a smile.

Itachi smiled for a brief moment. "Well, follow me."

 **-_-The Uchiha Compound-_-**

Itachi walked into the Uchiha Compound, a stoic expression residing on his face. His back was straight, showing the epitome of posture. His face held rigid as he stared at the area in front of him. This was Uchiha Itachi, undoubtedly one of the strongest Uchiha to walk out of the compound walls, even at such a young age.

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha compound. A small smile taking residence on his face. His body leaned forward yet remained rigid all the same. His face was constantly moving around, moving from Itachi to Naruto in quick secession. For, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the same as his elder brother. He was not born the same caliber of genius as Itachi. Yet, Itachi couldn't care less about that. This was his brother.

The final member of the party, Naruto, strolled into the Uchiha compound. His face was purely a grin that went from one side of his cheek to another. His hands were in his pockets as his head explored the rest of the compound visually. Some people couldn't stand staring at how Naruto's body twisted in ways that humans just shouldn't be able to. Sasuke thought it was quite cool, not that he was aware that it wasn't normal. The difference between Sasuke and Itachi was slim, yet the difference between Naruto and both of them, was extreme. Uzumaki Naruto, the orphan who hadn't been taught… anything really, but learned what he did on his lonesome. Glares from those around him, ignored by a resolve to get through.

Overall, it looked quite odd when the three were seen walking to the clan head's house. Itachi, the tallest looked the most serious, Sasuke, the second tallest, looked kind of serious, but not quite as stern as Itachi, and Naruto was the shortest, and he looked the most out of place.

When they finally entered the house, Itachi opened the doors for the two younger children. When they both entered, and took of their shoes, Itachi followed suit. "Kaa-san, we're home." Itachi announced.

"Oh. Welcome home Sasuke-chan and Itachi-kun." Mikoto states, walking into the room.

When she noticed the third member, she almost stopped dead in her tracks. For a moment, a mere sliver of time, she could have sworn that the Yondaime came back as a child. The blue eyes that hid intention, the unique hair color, and the grin.

Continuing her stride, she smiled. "Sasuke, did you make a new friend?" She asks, a motherly smile on her face.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Sasuke, introduce kaa-san to your new friend." Itachi orders.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi before nodding. "Nawuto." Sasuke states simply.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Uchiha Mikoto. It's always good to see my youngest with new friends." Mikoto states her nice smile bleeding into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at her. His eyes entranced on her face. Wondering what it was that made him trust her. He didn't understand why, but he felt like he needed to be grabbed, but he just couldn't explain why. His brain was trying to explain what she was doing, without any sort of idea of what it was.

' _I-is this how a family is like?_ ' Naruto asks himself.

Mikoto's smile slowly turned into a frown as Naruto went from excited child, to a completely blank face, while looking at her. Her frown almost seemed to knock Naruto out of it. He turned his head back to Sasuke, refusing to get under the same 'spell' that had just caught him.

"Let me go prepare a lunch for you three. You guys must be starving after being outside for so long." Mikoto states before going to the kitchen.

"Is this your house?" Naruto asks, as his eyes wondered around the house.

"Yes, it is. It's quite roomy, wouldn't you agree?" Itachi asks.

"I guess so." Naruto states, his eyebrow furrowing slightly.

"Well, I want to teach you two something before lunch is ready, follow me outside." Itachi orders.

Once everyone was outside, Itachi continued. "I am going to give you two, five blunted kunai and shuriken, your goal shall be to hit the target I have placed over there. Since Naruto has never done this before, I will inform both of you as a reminder of how to do so."

Handing the children the specified weapons, he told them to look at him. Holding a single shuriken in his hand, he went through the motion of throwing.

When he believed that the two had it down, he backed up and allowed the two to practice on two different targets, same distance.

Sasuke threw his first one, and it barely grazed the target. Naruto, threw his first one, and it got in the second inner ring. Sasuke's second kunai got into the outer ring, and he was visibly excited at his slight improvement. Naruto's throw hit the center mark, yelling 'yata" loudly after doing so. Second couldn't seem to get out of the outer corner. After two throws, both of Sasuke's hitting the outside stripe, while both of Naruto's hit bullseyes, both of them touching eachother, they were so close.

Sasuke's kunai looked like a mashup of kunai all around the right corner of the target. Naruto's three in the middle made a triangle, a tight triangle as all of them were touching.

Sasuke was getting frustrated. He had been practicing this, and Naruto came in, being an idiot, and got it down. It wasn't fair, he was getting Itachi's attention instead of himself. Hoping to do better, he threw it again, and luckily, it landed in the middle stripe, not on the bullseye, but in the ring.

Naruto threw his last kunai. It flew, hitting the handle of one of the already placed kunai, dislodging it slightly from it's position, and giving the thrown kunai just enough room to fit onto the bullseye. After pulling off his throw, he jumped into the air, yelling once again.

"Children, lunch is ready." Mikoto announces.

"Thank you, Kaa-san." Itachi thanks.

"Yeah, thanks Kaa-san." Sasuke copies.

"Erm, thank you Mikoto-san." Naruto states.

"Itadakimasu." The Uchiha's said in unison before eating.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su." Naruto imitates trying to pronounce all of the syllables.

Mikoto showed how ashamed she was for only an instant before she covered it up with a smile. Unaware that Itachi had noticed her slight expression. Mikoto planned in her head, what she would write later.

Naruto used his peripheral vision to keep an eye on what Sasuke was doing, and imitating it. He wasn't sure how to behave in a family setting, and Sasuke seemed like he had it down, and it would be obvious if he had been coping Itachi directly. Sasuke was copying Itachi, so if he copied Sasuke, then it would make him seem less intelligent.

When they were done eating, Itachi decided that they should spend some time training. "Now that we've had lunch, I believe that we should begin training." Itachi announces.

Sasuke's face brightened, smiling brightly at his elder brother. Naruto just looked at Itachi, then at Sasuke. Almost immediately looking at Sasuke, Naruto brandished a smile of his own.

"Good to see that you guys are excited. This time, we're not going to use kunai. But, I want you to get physically in shape. Naruto. Sasuke. I want you guys to go around the training ground ten times." Itachi orders.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately starting running. Naruto easily staying ahead of Sasuke. At lap four, Sasuke's inexperience in running such long distances truly showed. His breaths became labored, his chest felt it was bursting as his heart pounded against his ribcage, screaming at Sasuke to either let it free, or stop.

Lap five, Sasuke took a knee, before falling face first onto the ground. He left himself relax in that position, struggling to catch his breath once more. Naruto eventually got back to where Sasuke was relaxing. "Hey Sasuke, don't sit like that. It would help. Try to stand up. Put your hands on your head. Trust me." Naruto states.

Sasuke, listened. He stood up, albeit wobbly, and put his hands on his head. He stayed like that for a while. Naruto continued running.

At the ninth lap, Naruto slowed down into a jog, allow him to walk out the last few feet of the exercise. "Itachi-San. I have completed that part of the training." Naruto states.

"I see. Good job on completing the challenge. And, Sasuke, we'll work on that so that you and Naruto will be on the same level." Itachi states.

Sasuke nodded towards Naruto, before turning back to Itachi. "So, the next part of your training, is still going to be physical exercise. I want both of you to do as many push-ups as you can.

 **-_-Later-_-**

Itachi could feel it in his gut. He just knew that something was off about what was happening, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He just felt a deep sense of foreboding as he waved at the retreating form of Naruto. He wondered, absent mindedly about whether or not it was a good idea to let Naruto walk himself home.

Watching Naruto's retreating form…. He never realized how correct he was.

 **-_-** _ **Omake**_ **-_-**

" **Where are we**?" Kurama asks, looking around the space.

" **This my friend is the same thing as Shining Hope." The Author states.**

" **I see you're still pretentious enough to bold everything about yourself**." Kurama mutters.

" **I believe it appropriate. It makes sure that no one can believe me to be an actual member of the story… hopefully." The Author replies with a small smile.**

" **What's with this new picture thing**? **The first one was Naruto crying, this one looks like he's pissed and about to go on a rampage**." Kurama asks.

" **Very true. I figured that the change in how I was going to write the story, which is going to be in a more serious fashion, with jokes to lighten up here and there. Whether or not the jokes are mistimed, the comment will inform me." The Author responds smiling.**

" **Hm**. **Have you been using me recently**?" Kurama asks.

" **Yes, I have added another book to my repertoire-"**

" **Wait a damned minute**. **Another book**? **Are you insane**?" Kurama questions.

" **Possibly, it was an idea that was stuck in my head for a while. I may hide it from public eye if I think that I don't have any possible way to continue with the story." The Author answers.**

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

Hello guys and girls. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while writing it. 3200 words, and it was fun to write. I'm gonna take like a thirty minute break, then I'm gonna start writing chapter two. By the time that this is published (September 16, 2018) then I should have chapter three and four completed.

Today, September 8, 2018, Shining Hope (The original book for this re-write), has reached 53,475 views today. That's insane. When I started, I never thought I would get 10k. Then I thought I would grow stagnate, but nope, I got to 25k. And it's been one hell of a ride to 50k viewers. And I would just like to thank all of you readers for that.

I hope to see you all in next week's installment of Agent of Anguish. If you guys have a better title for the story, I have open ears. If you suggest an idea, I'll read it. I look at all my comments (even if some take longer than others), but I get to all of them. If I don't respond in the first 24 hours, don't worry. I should respond in the same week (in really bad cases, I should be able to respond in two to three days).

Alright, thank you all. If you have questions, I will answer them to the best of my abilities without spoiling the story. I can't promise that this is going to be too similar to Shining Hope, because I hope to do better in this one. Make it nicer and stuff.

Anyway, Citrus out.


	3. Chapter 2

Reaching his home, Naruto heated up a glass of water and opened a ramen packet. Pouring it in, he began the three-minute wait for Ramen to cook.

Wood groaned as it was opened. Naruto heard it, and without ramen in hand, rushed into his room, before diving into his closet. His blue eyes struck with fear.

He couldn't die after finally getting a friend, could he? It wouldn't surprise him, the best day of his life, would be his last. Naruto could feel the Gods laughing at him. Mocking him for thinking that he could have a good day, without consequences.

He could hear the person enter his home. The first footstep scared him. His heart was racing, pumping hard to escape his malnourished body. His breathing shortened as the footsteps became louder. His body went slack as dread filled his core.

His head became nauseous as his lunch wanted a second chance at air. His body was covered in a layer of sweat, not that he could feel it. His body shook uncontrollably, fearing the worst as the person approached him.

Another step took place, and his mind went haywire. He wondered if the Uchiha's would even be sad at his death? Would they bother going to his funeral? Would he even have a funeral?

He questioned and questioned. Wondering why the civilians had such a abhorrence for him. Why they wanted him, a three-year-old (nearly four) dead. He remembered walking around with Itachi, and hearing the civilians mutter "The Hokage-Sama has forced the Uchiha Prodigy to watch over the demon brat. It's a waste of the Uchiha Prodigy's time, he should just have him kill it."

Yet, as his final seconds dawned on him, he couldn't help but feel relieved. If only momentarily. He was going to die, there would be no more stares, no more hatred. Maybe he would meet his parents up there. Maybe… just maybe.

His thoughts were broken up by another step… in the direction of the closet he hid in. The urge outweighed his resistance, and he found himself vomiting as this person approached further.

The footsteps stopped for a moment. His mind cleared up for one desperate moment to save itself. Then the alarm clock ran out. The clock rang, and his heart beat with the rhythm of the bells.

Looking under the door and ignoring the smell of vomit. Naruto puked once more. Right in front of the closet, were a pair of feet.

As the door opened, Naruto felt consciousness slip away…..

Kakashi stared at the child in front of him. Covered in puke, and surrounded by it, was Naruto. Unconscious to the world around him.

Kakashi briefly wondered if he had caused this. Caused this irrational fear inside of a child. His inability to always protect him, caused such a stress upon this child.

Sighing to himself, he grabbed Naruto by his collar and used a quick Shunshin to the hospital. Walking to the "safe" area of the hospital as he likes to call it, he requested a nurse to come in and check up on a " _special_ " patient, hoping that they would realize who it was.

After getting Naruto help, he heard the cry of a hawk. Sighing to himself, he got prepared for a mission.

 **-_-The Next Morning-_-**

Naruto hated the hospital. Waking up to see nothing but white above you, is what Naruto would think heaven would be like. Something you'd reach when you were dead and out of the range of attacks from those who dislike you.

Yet, the hospital wasn't that. The hospital meant that he would be thrown back to the streets to fend for himself yet again, and he would be sent back to the wolves. Hoping to leave unnoticed, Naruto changed into his normal clothes before leaping out the window…..

He was five stories up, and barely gripped the window before he fell to his certain death. Steadying himself, he got around the building, getting out without being seen.

Running to the Hokage hut, he remained nearly unnoticed. As he entered the building, the secretary smiled at him. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." She states happily.

"Thank you. May I see Jiji?" He asks.

"Of course! it's your big day after all." She answered.

Nodding to himself, he went up the stairs

Opening the door, he was met with the smiling face of the Hokage. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun." He wished with a smile.

"Thank you Jiji." Naruto responds with a grin of his own.

"Heard you had a little scare last night, are you alright, Naruto-kun?" The aged Hokage asked.

"I am feeling good Jiji. Nothing that can bring me down on my "big-day"." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Naruto, come back later today. I have a present for you, but I'm not quite sure if it's been prepared yet. I know it will be later today. So, if you could return around seven, it would be perfect." Hiruzen states.

"I-I guess Jiji." He whispers.

"See you then, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime bids.

Naruto nodded his head, unable to speak with the feeling of rising bile burning his throat. Restraining the urge to vomit across the Hokage's hut. So, he went back out, opening, and closing, the door after him.

After waving his goodbye to the secretary, he started his race home. He quickened his pace, each stride akin to a lunge as he pushed himself further and faster than normal. His mind raced as it surveyed the surrounding people, noticing their slight twitches.

He finally got to his home. Kicking down the door, he rushed to the bathroom. His muscles contracted, attempting to eject what lied in his stomach. His mouth burned as he couldn't resist purging the yellow, chunky _monster_ out of system. The nauseating smell filled his lungs, and his muscles remained contracted. Attempted to wring out the last piece of rotten liquid from his system.

His dry heaving eventually stopped, and so he stood up… Way too fast. His feet scrambled to right themselves, and he was unable to properly do so. Slamming his head on something on the way down, he allowed unconsciousness to take him.

 **-_-Later-_-**

He couldn't move his arms… why couldn't he move his arms? He struggled against it, wriggling and writhing. Now that he realized it, he couldn't move anything. His eyes shot open, wide and glancing around.

"And the demon awakens." The owner of the mask shop down the street announces.

"Took the little shit long enough." Another man states.

"We can finally begin, eh?" The third man asks.

"Yes, it seems that the time has come." The mask owner responds.

While he said this, his hand hovered over his pocket. Almost shaking in anticipation as he awaited the moment that he would be able to open it. And then his shaking stopped, and he reached into his pocket.

Naruto's eyes went wide with fear. His incessant movement increasing as he struggled under the restraints. Naruto attempted to scream, gagging at the object in his mouth.

The mask owner sported a grin as he flipped the knife in his hand carelessly. Without warning, he suddenly threw the knife at Naruto. The knife flew for a moment before reaching Naruto. When it hit, it nailed the skin of his right arm, pinning it to the wall.

Naruto screamed in pain, unable to get the blade out from his arm, and not sure if he wanted to. His eyes shut tight, wanting to fade from the world at that moment. Through his own screams and the lid of his eyes, he was unaware of them falling on his position.

His body suddenly tensed as the tip of a knife poked at his skin. Not daring to break his skin… yet. Randomly, it slammed down, impaling Naruto's left arm. His screams again muffled by the gag, but still resonating within the building.

The knife smoothly slid across his skin. Increasing the length of the gash and ignoring the frantic movement of the victim. A smile of glee fluctuated on his face. He could smell the blood gushing from Naruto.

Each drop of warm crimson falling to the floor. The undisputable smell of iron flooding the room. He enjoyed every second of this euphoric feeling. Especially how effortlessly the blade glided through his arm.

He would thank the dealer for this, it truly worked beyond expectation. He almost forgot that he had guests when he was doing it. Ignoring the muffled screams, made him ignore every noise around him. Even when his friends had asked If they could begin yet.

He gave a nod of his head to them. One of them gripped Naruto's stomach, holding a rusted blade in his other hand as he carefully, and slowly, wrote something on his skin.

The other one however, just watched the two of them, content at the muffled screams.

The mask owner continued his introduction with his blade. The blood pooling under his very feet as he sported a disturbing smirk. Blood slithered down his arm, staining his pale skin.

The other guy didn't stop carving. Each stroke with a clear purpose, and what would normally be one stroke, was dozens. Perfectionist like quality came from him as he drew his art.

Naruto's screaming continued. Unable to silence himself as each slithering blade embedded into his soul. The lights in his room were faint, as his body struggled to continue. Naruto tried one more attempt at moving, only to be restricted once more by the rope bindings that encompassed him.

Hiruzen's stroll through the neighborhoods, seemed quieter than normal. He accounted it to the celebrations being in a different street than the one he was currently walking in. Still, he walked through the streets slowly and calmly. Always enjoying the sight of the city in his strolls.

The watcher finally decided to do something. Flipping through basic hand seals. Once done, he whispered, " **Katon: Shi**."

Flames erupted from his right hand, and without second though, he placed it over Naruto's head. While doing so, the artist of the group picked up his knife in happiness. He had done what he wanted.

Naruto screamed, his shaking of his head mixed with the heat, took off the gag. His screams reached a distance, and his malformed face was etched with charcoal skin. After his primal scream for survival, Naruto's body collapsed, attempting to preserve the sanity of the child.

Hiruzen slammed open the door. Examining the room, and noticing every minute detail. Then, he saw red. His vision turned crimson as he glared at the three men. He blinked. He blinked again. And once more his eyes closed, this time letting them stay shut.

The room gave him nausea. The smell of burnt skin, sweat, vomit, feces, and the sweet tinge of metallic iron sickened him. He couldn't help glancing down. Three corpses, one questionable. Hiruzen looked at everything around him, filled with sorrow and regret.

Then, the God of Shinobi, screamed in pure anguish….

Blue eyes shot open. Only noticing what seemed to be a sewer….

 **-_-** _ **Omake**_ **-_-**

" **I believe that may have been your darkest chapter yet.** " Kurama, mentions.

" **I fear it may be. However, I think it got the point across." the Author replies.**

" **I feel like you left out a part of it, it just seems like it's missing something**." Kurama states.

" **Originally, I wanted it to go on for longer, and I would have been more descriptive, but I honestly got stopped while making this chapter. It was just taking way too damn long." the Author responds.**

" **On a different note, I see that your "new" story hasn't been updated in a while**." Kurama states.

" **Yeah… that happens sometimes with me hehe. Sometimes I get over hyped with writing a random idea, so I put it on the internet, and then I regret it…"**

" **Whatever.** " Kurama mutters.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hello guys. Citrus here, apologies for the late chapter. This took way longer than I had originally anticipated. I'll have the next chapter out the moment that I can finish it (because this chapter covers topics that some may not want to read), so having the next chapter to read will be better.**

 **Erm, I plan on responding to reviews that I get on the Fanfic website, in chapters. (Cause I can reply to Wattpad comments publicly), so if my chapters ever start or end with "So and so asks…" that's why. I doubt it will be anytime soon though lmfao.**

 **Also, just figured out a nice schedule that should work out for my updating schedule. So that's nice.**

 **Published September 30** **th** **, 2018**

 **Finished September 30** **th** **, 2018**

 **Word Count| 2554**


	4. Chapter 3

Bright. Why was everything so bright? His eyes barely opened before he shut them tight once more. He attempted to raise his right arm to shield his eyes. But, he found that his arm could not be moved. His eyes widened in a panicked state. His body started convulsing, attempting to free itself from the wires detaining him to the bed.

"Naruto-kun, you're safe my boy." the ever-soothing voice of the Sandaime Hokage calls out.

His body slowed, and his eyes opened once more. Glancing around until he found the smiling form of Hiruzen. Then, he felt the back of his eyes dampen. His eyes acting as a dam against the wave of water. Then he released it. "J-jiji!" he cried.

His tears staining his cheeks as he attempted to force his face into the shoulder of the only person he could trust. Hiruzen just allowed Naruto to do it. Ignoring his stained shirt as he slowly patted Naruto on the head.

Another screw up on Hiruzen's head. Oh he would never be able to look Minato and Kushina in the eye once he died. Hiruzen had never felt so truly, old. Not when he sent thousands to their death, and not when his student defected.

This, this was all on him. He could have done more for this one child. He hid an important secret, with another secret, and because of that one decision, a child's life was ruined. He watched the sobbing boy, so normally filled with happiness, with nothing but regret.

The last attachment of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Hiruzen could see it. The calm sky of Minato's eyes turning into a raging storm. He could feel the oppressive capability of that man. Hiruzen had to shake himself out of it, for he had a child to take care of.

 **-_-Later-_-**

Kakashi glared at the mirror in front of him. The reflection irritating him as he wanted nothing more than to just break it. To shatter the mirror, to distance himself. He placed the mask above his mouth, before applying the Inu mask to his face. If only to detach himself from the failures.

Danzo, that damned bastard, would pay. He would pay, not now, but when Kakashi was strong enough to make him pay. To allow this to happen to his sensei's child, Kakashi would never forgive Danzo. The plot for his death had begun, and Kakashi was ready to play the long game.

But, for now, Kakashi watched the blood drain down his sink, another failure, and more blood would follow.

 **-_-Elsewhere-_-**

Mikoto stared at the women manning the hospital reception area. Who was she to say that she couldn't visit Naruto? Not enough of a person, and the subtle activation of Mikoto's sharingan proved that statement.

Getting the information that she needed, she approached Naruto's room with apprehension. Would Naruto remember her? Was he dying? How would he react to her entry? She steeled herself, she was Uchiha Mikoto, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, retired Anbu squad leader, she had no reason to fear a child.

She turned the knob on the door slowly, looking into the room to make sure it was the correct one. And, she caught eyes with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen looked at the women, prepared to defend the child if needed. "How is he?"

"He is stable for now."

"Thank God." Mikoto responded relieved.

"You see it, don't you?"

"I do… Hokage-sama."

"So you realize why I kept it a secret."

"I see why, the effects it has, I can't agree with."

"Neither can I, but that's the effect of hindsight."

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

"I… don't know yet. It's something that I will have to find out, Mikoto."

"That's… fine."

"Do you want him, Mikoto?"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Do you want to adopt him?"

"Are you serious?"

"I believe that I am, unless there's a reason for me to question your ability to take care of such a child."

"I… thank you."

"Treat him well, and if he is to get injured under your care…" he let the threat sink in.

 **-_-Later-_-**

"Hiruzen, how could you be so naive." Danzo questions, his black eye squinted while looking at the aged Kage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course he knew, he knew to the damned letter.

"Giving the Uchiha the Kyuubi. I can't believe it."

"It will calm tensions."

"How far have you fallen Hiruzen. How can you not see such a simple ploy."

"You've yet to state why you're here."

"Hiruzen. The Uchiha caused the Kyuubi, and now you're giving them the Kyuubi. Just because one woman fauxed empathy."

"I don't see the Uchiha as such villains, Danzo." 

"And that's because you're short-sighted."

"If that is all, leave my office."

Danzo looked at Hiruzen. His obsidian eyes meeting Hiruzen's unrelenting coal eyes. "This isn't over." with that, he left the room.

Hiruzen's shoulders slumped the moment Danzo left the room. His face aged and weariness substituted for the stubbornness. His grey hairs were more apparent, and his pipe had never felt so chewed. He prayed that he had made the correct choice with Naruto, but he feared that he may have made another mistake.

 **-_-Two Days Later -_-**

Mikoto sat with Sasuke in the chair next to her. Naruto having healed enough to, at the very least, be humane enough looking for her child to see. Sasuke openly stared at Naruto, wondering what had made him special enough for his mother to have visited this place. The blonde hair certainly didn't seem like something an Uchiha would have.

Then his eyes opened. Cerulean eyes meeting Sasuke's coal eyes. Then the child smiled, such a wide smile, was this human? The way he was beaming, did people's jaws actually move like that? Sasuke didn't care about any of that though, he started clapping as if it was a parlor trick. The smile faltered and Sasuke stopped clapping, looking towards his mother on what to do next.

"Naruto, this is my son, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruto." Mikoto introduced.

The smile returned full force. "Hello Sasuke, my name is Naruto."

Sasuke glanced over towards Mikoto. "Na- Nawuto?"

Naruto nodded, and Mikoto allowed the two to make conversation. "My family is big. Is you family big?"

Naruto's smile faltered once more. "I… don't have a family."

Sasuke's head tilted to the side. "Don't everyone have a family?

"Maybe… not me though."

"Well…. you can be my new bwother."

"R-really?" he was glancing at Mikoto all the same.

Sasuke beamed. "Of couwse you can be my lil bwo."

Naruto smiled, his body moving against the restraints to attempt to hug the Uchiha, despite the growls coming from his stomach.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto's eyes dashed across the area. Observing for any disturbances in the area around him. Finally finding something, he flung his kunai in their general direction. The object changed back into the form of Itachi Uchiha, who easily caught the kunai in their right hand.

The impassive look on Itachi's face showed no outward emotion, though Naruto hoped that he had done well enough. His goal wasn't too far away now, with the academy starting, and he himself wanting to pass out the first year that he could.

Itachi allowed Naruto's thoughts to linger. He himself wondering if Fugaku would allow Naruto to pass out. But he also hoped that they would be able to get Sasuke's skill up to a point where Naruto and Sasuke could be on the same team. Though, with the downward spiral the test has become, Itachi wouldn't be surprised if they both passed.

Sasuke was glaring at the targets in front of him. One kunai in his right hand, and seven more in his left, having already thrown two. He pulled his arm back, over his shoulder, and then he slung his arm forward. He released the kunai as he saw it in his peripheral. The kunai flew from his hand, before it plunged into the oak wood.

He glared at the protruding handle. Not quite completely into the wood, nor was it in the center most ring. Instead, a ring to the left, it lied. Sasuke slipped another kunai into his right hand before jerking it viciously towards his target. It missed, plunging into a tree behind it sending splinters of wood everywhere.

He growled at the miss. "Sasuke, if you want to succeed, you have to be calm." A monotone voice instructed.

"But Nii-san it's just not hitting."

"Sasuke, I want you to watch me throw it, alright?"

"I... guess."

Almost instantly, a kunai appeared inside of Itachi's hand. Sasuke looked on with joy, no matter how many times he saw Itachi pull that off, it always was something to marvel at. Itachi slowed his movements down, showing Sasuke exact parts of how he was holding the kunai. He showed the direct angle, and instead of throwing the kunai, he stopped where he would have thrown the kunai for reference. With his example run down, he went through the motions, only throwing the kunai now.

The kunai flew into the center most part of the wood. Embedding itself to the hilt. Sasuke slowly copied the movement. Before even attempting to start a second attempt, Itachi grabbed his arm. Lightly of course, as to not hurt Sasuke, but he had a grip on his arm nonetheless. Itachi slowly dragged Sasuke's arm through the movement, and he stopped Sasuke's hand where should be throwing it. Itachi did this one more time before letting go of his brother. Sasuke went through the motion slowly at first, not throwing the kunai. Then, he went through the motions faster, and threw the kunai. It plunged into the wood, most of the kunai was still visible, but at the very east, the kunai was in the center circle.

"Well done Sasuke, now do it again."

Sasuke nodded happily, shifting one kunai from his left hand into his right. And he once again threw it. It hit the center of the target once more, and Sasuke dropped the rest of the kunai out of his hand as he clapped happily. Itachi watched over him, happy at his brothers small success. He wondered if it would be enough to pass the exam to become a Genin. But, with the minimum being so low, he doubted that Sasuke could fail, so long as he was properly taught how to use Henge and Bunshin.

Sasuke was struggling on trying to increase his chakra control, of course though he was still miles ahead of Naruto, a point of pride for Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were still being taught how to keep leaves on their forehead for a certain amount of time. Though, Sasuke already "graduated" from that test, and was actively sticking leaves on his arms and legs, multiple at a time to allow for multi-purpose concentration, or that's what Itachi said at least.

Naruto could use Henge and substitution, but his chakra reserves were just too large to create bunshin, even at such a young age. So, Itachi had decided on teaching him another type of bunshin, an earth bunshin. And that was what Naruto's side goal was for the past week or two. He had made good progress, but it was getting clearer and clearer that his elemental affinity was not earth. But, he continued working on the jutsu, and he was hoping to have it done within the next few days.

But Itachi wouldn't just let them work on ninjutsu, and shurikenjutsu, no, that wasn't the type of instructor that Fugaku ordered him to be, not at all. He was going to torture this children into physical shape. The first day that Itachi had them, he had shattered their hopes.

 **-_-Flashback-_-**

 _Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion. Sasuke didn't understand why they had been brought out here, while Naruto wondered if they were too young. It was Naruto's fifth birthday, being younger than Sasuke meant that they had to wait until they were both five before they could promise to teach either of them._

 _But, Itachi kept on staring at them, anticipating the first question. "W-what awe we doing hewe?" Sasuke asks, still having troubles pronouncing his "r's"._

 _"Glad you asked, baby brother, we are here to begin your training."_

 _"What awe we twaining fo?" Sasuke questions._

 _"Well, you two are going to be enlisted in the academy next year, and the Uchiha are the best right? So, we're training to make sure that we enter the best, and that we stay the best. It's better not to get complacent, or rely on a tool, to become strong. It's important that we are able to train to our full potential, so that we never become complacent."_

 _"But, why now?" Naruto asks._

 _"Now that Naruto is five years old, we decided that you were both old enough to be trained."_

 _"Why wouldn't we trained at four? We could have had even more time to train?" Naruto questions._

 _"That would be nice, but, since we are in peace times, Sandaime-Sama has put a regulation on when you can start training a child to become a shinobi. At this current moment, the minimum age that you can start training at, is five years old." Itachi explained._

 _They nodded at his explanation, Naruto understanding, while Sasuke copied Naruto. "Sasuke, I want you to start running around the house for a few minutes, I need to talk to Naruto for a minute before he joins you." Itachi ordered._

 _Sasuke nodded, running away from the group and around the corner. Once he was out of earshot, Itachi turned towards Naruto. "Alright Naruto. We're going to be giving you weights, while we're not going to give Sasuke weights. The Uzumaki, the clan you're from, had a special regenerative bloodline that Sasuke, nor I, have. And, we can't risk Sasuke wearing weights, as he doesn't have the bloodline, but you do. So... we're giving you weights."_

 _Naruto nodded his head, not sure what weights were, but happy to have another piece to his family portrait. Itachi asked him to take off his shoes, and then he placed ankle weights on Naruto, they wouldn't slip around his leg, so that took out the risk of them directly coming in contact with his ankle. The weight only weighed around 2.5 pounds, but with two of them on his ankles, Naruto immediately felt slowed. "Now to apply another set on your arms."_

 _Naruto looked at Itachi baffled, this was torture, and even more would just be awful. But, Itachi still put the weights on Naruto, and Naruto felt floored, literally. Itachi had to give Naruto a hand to stand up again. Once standing, Naruto stood on shaking legs. "Alright, now catch up to Sasuke." Itachi ordered and disappeared._

 _Naruto groveled for only a second before running with his legs feeling as if they were going to collapse under him._

 **-_-Flashback end-_-**

Naruto's weights were now five pounds, having doubling in the past year, and he was due to get seven and a half pound weights soon. It was going to be another increase in weight, but he knew that he could handle it. Sasuke was still unable to use weights, Fugaku disallowing it until he's at the very least a teenager, when the hormones would truly help the effectiveness of the weights, though Naruto's progress with his own weights made Fugaku wonder if Sasuke would be alright.

Naruto only knew one elemental jutsu, the " **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"** , the Uchiha favorite. Sasuke was still unable to get it down, but he was actively getting better. Fugaku would test their elemental affinities before the exams. It should be obvious by now, but, Fugaku planned on having both Naruto and Sasuke pass out the first year possible, it would truly be amazing if all three of Fugaku's children passed out at age six. A feat no other parent can claim their children achieved. And best of all, it was another point to rub into the smug face of Hiashi Hyuga. His child was the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, but the chances of him having her pass out were astonishingly low. But, that is exactly what Hiashi planned.

 **-_-Elsewhere-_-**

Hiashi watched Hinata. A spitting image of her mother, and was born with such innocence and good will in her heart, that she stood out from the rest of the Hyuga's. But, while he disappeared under piles of paper work and other "important" things he had to do, Hinata suffered through the death of her mother all alone.

Once more Hiashi had failed his daughter, he failed to console her after the death of her mother, now he's trying to get her to compete with children of some of the strongest shinobi to be in the village. He knew that his current actions would drive the stake of differences between him and his daughter into even more of a steep up hill battle to get her trust back, but he hoped that she would see it how he saw it when she got older.

It wasn't just a rivalry between two clans that made up a good portion of the military, it was the prestige of two of the most noble clans in the village. The Uchiha, co-founders of Konohagakure, the wielders of the Sharingan, and 27% of the shinobi force, and the Hyuga, wielders of the Byakugan, and 22% of the of Konohagakure shinobi force. No other single clans reached the level of constant success as these two clans, and as such, it would be expected for the children of the clan head to be up at a level that resembles this. The Uchiha had Uchiha Itachi, the Anbu genius, and one of the rising stars in the shinobi world, and for the Hyuga... Hyuga Hinata, age six, and with a huge insecurity issue.

The Uchiha were better than the Hyuga, though Hiashi would never admit that out-loud. It was a fact that he knew, and Fugaku knew that he knew, but Fugaku and Hiashi still had their silly 'pissing" contest. Though, they both knew why they kept it going. They used to do it as children, before Hiashi could even dream that the Uchiha would be better than them, even during the third shinobi war where the Uchiha had a special "don't attack an Uchiha without a partner behind you" while the Hyuga just had a "don't engage a Hyuga in Taijutsu", none of that matter, they still quarreled. But, Namikaze Minato sometimes got into the argument, the median for some of their squabbles, and he never sided with either of them. Neither his former teammate Hyuga Hiashi, or his wife-to-be's teammate.

It was a coping mechanism of sorts, for the lost of their friend, to keep up the tradition that their friend usually partook in. But, even so, he still trained with his daughter, along him some of the best Hyuga fighters that they had so that they could train Hinata even when he could not. And so Hinata was on track to graduate from the academy for her first year... albeit barely. Hiashi was still proud of his daughter, she truly proved that she was prepared to be a shinobi. He just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake in forcing her to become a shinobi so young.

 **-_-Elsewhere-_-**

"You heard what I said, Inu." Hiruzen declares.

"I can't believe that you're asking me to do this." The man in question replied.

"It's time to stop hiding behind the mask, Inu. It wouldn't be what he would want from you."

"I don't think that I'm prepared to depart from my mask yet."

"It's time for a change, Inu," Hiruzen then continued, "His son is said to be attempting to graduate this year."

"This early, but it's only been-," he started, only to be cut off.

"It's been six years, Inu. It's time to give me your mask." Hiruzen ordered.

"But-."

"I truly am sorry Kakashi but teaching Naruto will be good for both of you."

"But, I've never been a Sensei to anyone before... what if I fail?"

"All teachers go through their learning curve, myself, Jiraiya, Minato, everyone, but it's up to you to see how _you_ train your students."

"I... thank you Sandaime-Sama."

Hiruzen gave him one of his fatherly smiles. "Disperse." And with that, Kakashi left his office.

Hiruzen glared at the paperwork in front of him, cursing Minato once more for causing his life to become a shit-storm. "Sandaime-Sama, Hyuga Hiashi has requested to see you," his cursed secretary just wanted to ruin his life.

"Send him in." Hiruzen yelled back.

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **God damn it. I'm really not good at this whole "Consistent update" thing. It's like, the next chapter is either going to be tomorrow, or next month, there's like no in between for the two. It's just like, for every sentence that I type, another week goes by.** **If you have any questions, feel free to comment, and I'll answer your question in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hiashi stood outside of the academy building. With him stood the Hyuga elders, all of them expecting Hyuga Hinata to come out of that building, donning a Konoha hitaiate. So, they waited outside of the academy, filling the "reception" area with other villages and shinobi alike. It saddened Hiashi to ruin his children's childhood, but it was better to get strong early, then die before you know what life is. He hoped that Hinata understood his choice for her survival.

Plenty of civilian families stood outside the area. Each of them without noble status, or something that distinguishes themselves from the rest, but they still chattered incessantly. Each of them bragging about how their child was "so smart" despite graduating at the age of twelve. They boasted about their child's successes almost as if they were their own, because a part of them wished that it was them that was becoming the shinobi, not their children.

Most of the civilian adults in the crowd failed to become Genin during the third shinobi war. They failed because of how hard the test was back then. The graduation was built for quick succession in skill so that a Jounin teacher could grab a team of Genin and go out of Konohagakure without fearing for the lives of their students be lost to a stupid mistake. Still, despite the requirement, many graduates ended up dying, one of the darker stains on Konoha's reputation. Still, it wasn't as dark as Kumogakure or Iwagakure, who had no such "hard" graduation test, and instead, allowed anyone willing to fight, to fight. This of course led to countless losses for those two nations.

But, now wasn't a time to worry about the past. The children of those here were inside the very building they surrounded. Taking a test that would prove whether or not they had the chance to become a true shinobi. Many parents hoped that their child would end up being the "top dog" of the class with the highest scores, and display the skill necessary to be a "stand out" shinobi. But, only two parties knew that they had a chance for those positions.

On the very other side of the Hyuga, the Uchiha waited. Fugaku stood stock still, his face impassive and patient. He didn't "expect" Naruto and Sasuke to pass, he "knew" that they would. It was just a matter of who would graduate under _them_. Though, despite his firm belief that each of them would succeed, Fugaku couldn't help but wonder about his youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't the same "type" of child as Naruto or Itachi, he didn't get everything on his first try, or his second, or his third. But, he continued trying to. He still had his issues as a shinobi, and as such Fugaku worried that he wouldn't be at the top of his class, but he knew that they had taught him the requirement to pass from the class.

As students started piling out in alphabetical order, some donning hitaite with smiles on their faces, and some downcast, glaring at the ground as their parents consoled them for their failure. Many promises of congratulations, many tears for the failures. But, eventually, a timid form slowly tip-toed out of the building. They stuck to the corner, trying to hide from the masses.

Hiashi saw Hinata do this. For a minute, he feared that she didn't pass and that he would have to become one of the many to console a child who failed. But, then his eyes got bombarded with a reflection of light coming from around Hinata's neck. It signified her triumph over the test, while also quelling Hiashi's fear.

Hiashi appeared over Hinata, looming over her like a giant. She attempted to shrink even smaller, but then Hiashi dropped to one knee. He brought his arms around Hinata, before pulling her into a hug. He wanted to lift her up and spin her around in circles singing a joyous song, but that wouldn't do with his reputation in the public. Instead, he hugged his daughter, and whispered happy words into her ears, happy that she was able to pass the test that broke many other students. But, he still was curious about a single thing… "Why were you trying to hide when you came out of the building?" he asked, his voice in whisper.

Her eyes widened, obviously not expecting to be caught on her little gesture. "'W-w..well… I th…ought that it w-would be rude to….. display sup-super-superiority over others." Hinata stuttered, struggling to remember how to pronounce superiority.

Hiashi tugged Hinata even closer to himself. He was baffled at her innocence, but thought better on reprimanding her for it. Instead, tonight was going to be a day of celebration, and he wasn't going to be the one who ruined the mood.

More students came and went, and Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha's were eventually left with a much smaller crowd than before. With only a handful of families left, the Uchiha waited lazily for the sons of their clan head to finally reveal themselves. Eventually, Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of the building. He ran out of the building, diving straight into his fathers arms.

Fugaku hugged his child, the tears from Sasuke's head soaking his previously dry shirt. He didn't mind, it wasn't often that he and Sasuke shared a moment like this. Though, it confused him as to why Sasuke was acting like this, there was no way that he failed, had there? But, eventually he got sick of the incoherent wails without answers. He allowed distance to form from him and his son and he looked Sasuke into the eye. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I…. I…" that was all he could get out before breaking out into sobs.

"Did you fail?" Fugaku asked, though, his question was met with a shaking of Sasuke's head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I almost failed… I was so close… he almost failed me." Sasuke cried more.

"You passed Sasuke. Well done." Fugaku calmly stated, hoping his calmness would quell the feelings inside the boy.

As he guessed, it worked. Sasuke looked up at Fugaku and stopped crying. Being reassured by the rare praise that his father gave out. He felt light, he felt so happy that he finally got that insignificant amount of praise, that he forgot about almost failing the exam.

Slowly, Naruto walked out of the academy. His hands were in his pockets and he lazily walked into the Uchiha "camp". His face was emotionless and impassive. His eyes portrayed complete, utter, boredom. His physique reeked of ignorance, yet he remained constantly in the aware. "I passed as expected, Fugaku-sama." Naruto announced, bowing to Fugaku.

Fugaku nodded towards Naruto. Looking at Naruto, he was reminded of Itachi, so calm and monotone, nothing fazing this "soldier." Fugaku sometimes feared for Naruto. His mental health was in such a precarious state the Fugaku didn't know if he should be pleased, or very concerned. Emotions were sparse and usually non-existent. He never reacted like Sasuke would, not anymore. He no longer copied the mannerisms of Sasuke, but even so, Naruto looked like he was nothing more than a shell walking to and fro. Though, with how much he seemed like Itachi, getting Naruto into a therapist would probably be for the better. If his "role model" Itachi was in such an odd place mentally, then Naruto himself would probably fit somewhere along the lines as well.

But, now wasn't the time to worry about the sanity of your children, now was the time to celebrate, take your children to somewhere nice, and just enjoy yourselves in public. Or, in Naruto's case, watch everyone else enjoy themselves in public, while you eat a perfectly free meal around those that you have lived with for two years.

 **-_-Later-_-**

"Welcome back class, I hope you enjoyed your two days off." Iruka greeted.

His words were meant with some nods and some groans. Sasuke was twiddling his thumbs, waiting for this just to be over with. Naruto wasn't here, and he was worried that he wouldn't make it. "Now, time for the attendance. …" He started listing off names, and then the student would reply with a "here".

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here," Sasuke would yell back.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out.

Almost as if he was on cue, Naruto strolled into the academy. His small frame and baby face twisting the lazy and impassive look on his face into some sort of frown that looked like any second it could break into a pouty face. The elder class looked at him and laughed openly, this kid… he didn't belong here.

He must be lost trying to find the first year classroom. "Oi, hotshot, first years is down the hall."

Naruto turned to the man who spoke, his face, though still baby looking, was serious. But, the threat came from Naruto's eyes… for a single moment, they had turned blood red with a slit going vertically down the middle… the child almost jumped out of his chair in fright, but when he looked back again, Naruto's eyes were back into their natural Cerulean.

Naruto found a seat next to Sasuke, and they were easily two of the smallest students in class… except for one Hyuga princess hiding in the very corner of the classroom. Nobody had noticed her enter, as she was the first one to enter the school. And thus, she was able to find a hiding spot in the corner of the room without any perturbing her with any form of nonsense. Her father would have wanted her to have been in the front of the class, showing off her skill and Hyuga nobility to everyone in the class, but she wouldn't dare do that in front of so many children, especially children that were twice her size.

"As you all know, you all took the graduation test on Friday. We have scoured through the results, and here are the top, and worse, students of each gender."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, searching for some type of protection from his younger brother. Naruto understood Sasuke's goals, and allowed Sasuke to some "happy" emotion, if only to ease the turmoil inside of his brother. "The worst male and female students for this year are…. Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamamoto Asako."

Laughter erupted from the crowds, and Sasuke attempted to make his body even smaller than it already was. Naruto stood up, his cerulean eyes now dark blue and filled with an anger filled haze. For Iruka, this was an odd occurrence, Naruto was never this emotional, even Naruto himself didn't understand where these emotions came from, but he went along with it anyway. He glared at everyone who had been laughing. "Stop laughing, or I'll-" he was interrupted however.

"Or you'll what, pipsqueak?" a large, slightly fat student mocked.

To the students, Naruto disappeared from his seat… and appeared right in front of the student. His leg was extended, and it was only a few millimeters from the kids face… only blocked by Iruka's outstretched hand. Naruto ripped his leg out of Iruka's grasp, and turned his back towards his fellow student. He walked back over to Sasuke and sat next to him, once again allowing Sasuke to find comfort in his existence.

"Now… for the two students with the highest grades…. Please give a hand to…. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata." Iruka announced.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata, sending her a brief smile before looking back towards Iruka. "Now for the teams, team One….. Team Seven. Uzumaki Naruto….. Uchiha Sasuke….. and Hyuga Hinata." He announces.

Naruto once more glanced over at Hinata before looking at his own brother. This wasn't quite what he was expecting, but he knew it was most likely one of the Sandaime's most latest schemes. Keep family close to him, if only to make sure that he would always have a watchful eye on him. Still, he was happy with this team structure. It wouldn't hamper what he already knew about Sasuke, and he and Hinata could possibly work together. It was a win-win situation, and of course, there was no chance of Naruto "accidentally" killing one of those idiot students who believed that they could laugh at his brothers plight.

"You are dismissed for now.. please come back by lunch time for your Jounin-sensei." Iruka ordered.

And thus, all the students started leaving the classroom, until it was only Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto walking slowly and Sasuke walking faster than him, wanting to leave the school as soon as possible. Though, it was only due to Naruto's reaction speed that stopped him from getting slugged in the face the moment he took a step outside of the building. Naruto had the fist of the perpetrator in his hand, as he wondered why he would attack them.

Before he could contemplate this further, two of their friends tried getting him from the back. He spun kicked one, getting them off of him, before head butting the other one. Sasuke ran away from Naruto, and Naruto was happy that he left. He used a seal-less substitution and took off his training weights. Three seconds later… the three bullies collapsed to the ground. Naruto's mind wondered if they would get far to become a shinobi, or if they could even get further than Genin. But, Naruto just put his weights back on, before he caught up to Sasuke once more.

 **-_-Later-_-**

They were back at the academy. This time, Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only ones in the class, as they were in the class with Hinata. Unbeknownst to any of them though, Kakashi was sitting on the top of the roof top contemplating how he should go about introducing himself to his new charges. He thought about going either the proper way of introduction and give them a good amount of details about himself, or the vague way… he chose the vague way.

And thus, Kakashi was going down the stairs slowly. He made it down and he opened the door. He looked around the room… he was almost shocked to find three six year olds. It was rare for an entire team to pass out early, the only team that comes to his mind is the legendary Sannin.

Kakashi's eyes landed on strands of blonde hair, and his heart almost stopped at how similar Naruto looked to Minato. Obviously the baby face didn't help much, but he still felt like he was looking at Minato, or at the very least, in the essence of his son.

Kakashi stopped his mind from wandering. He beckoned his would-be students to the roof, and asked them to introduce themselves. "I think it would be better if you began, sensei." Naruto informed.

Sasuke nodded his head at what Naruto said. "Well… My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes… I'm not going to tell you. My dislikes… I'm not interested in telling you. My hobbies…. I'm not sure I should tell you. My dream for the future…. I've never really thought of it. What about you, blondie?" Kakashi announces.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and my family. I dislike those who show disdain towards my family, I dislike those who grow complacent, and I dislike a certain man… My hobbies include training, and reading books on Fuinjutsu. My dream for the future is to become a man that my parents would be proud of." Naruto responded.

Kakashi then pointed at Hinata this time. "Hi… My name is Hyuga Hinata…. I like my family, and cinnamon buns. I dislike being "too young to know". My hobbies are training an watering flowers… my dream for the future is to become a good clan leader for the Hyuga clan."

Then, the last one who remained. "Erm… Hi.. I'm Uchiha Sasuke.. I like my family, and tomatoes. I dislike not having tomatoes. My dream for the future, is to be a child that my father will be proud of."

Kakashi nodded at them. "Well.. I got some bad news for your dreams to be ninjas.. There's actually one more challenge for you to become Genin." He glanced around at the shocked looks on Hinata's and Sasuke's face and was disappointed by the calm visage that Naruto retained.

"Meet me at training field seven at seven am in the morning. Disperse." Kakashi ordered, and then he disappeared.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and they started the trek back towards the Uchiha compound, leaving Hinata alone to walk to the Hyuga compound all alone. Hinata was happy that she was finally a ninja, but she was fearful, she feared that she wouldn't pass the next challenge, and that she would fail and that the Hyuga clan would rid of her clan heir status because of her failings. But, she was glad that she at the very least had a chance to accomplish her goals.

Naruto silently thought to himself as he and Sasuke walked down the roads paved by others work into the Uchiha compound. And Naruto split away from Sasuke, heading into his own room before closing the door and faceplanting onto his bed. He relaxed under the safety of being home sweet home, but was also anxious, he was just waiting for the moment to get out of the Uchiha's household. It was only a matter of time, after all.

" **And so you prepare to leave the den of lions, into the world of wolves**."

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **If I remind myself, I'll make an Omake for this chapter, for now though, I am dead-beat tired. I just wrote this entire thing in less than two hours, and it was already late when I started. So, I'm going to publish this, and then run for the hills, the lumpy hills of my pillows.**

 **Finished December 9** **th** **, 2018 (At approximately 4 am)**

 **Published December 12** **th** **, 2018.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Nawuto, do… do you think we can pass?" Sasuke asks. Naruto turned towards his adopted brother. He allowed a smile to creep on his face and forced his eyes to brim with hope. "We will." Sasuke nodded towards Naruto's false bravado, enthralled by the confidence that Naruto oozed. But, eventually their walk stopped as they got to their target area. Naruto could  
see Hinata fiddling with her thumbs with her normal nervous look on her face.

Then, the waiting began. Naruto just stretched during the waiting period, and Hinata and Sasuke just sort of waited. But, eventually, Kakashi appeared, saving them from an even more extended waiting period.

"I'm going to start an alarm for noon…. You will have until that alarm goes off to get two bells that I have in my possession," Kakashi made a show of the bells before continuing, "as such, only two of you will pass… if you can get the bells at all... Begin." Naruto was the first to disappear. Leaving a mud clone in his place as he vanished into a part of the forest that he had scouted out earlier. The clone, distracted Kakashi to focus on him, while Sasuke and Hinata disappeared at their own speeds. Kakashi easily tore apart the earth clone before kicking it away from him. Hinata's foot touched the ground, and immediately she was met with Naruto standing beside her. "I'm going to be honest with you, Hinata. I can not take a Jounin level threat by myself… will you help me?" unbeknownst to Hinata, Naruto was having this same  
exact conversation with Sasuke.

"B-but only two of us will pass." She replied.

"To think about this logically, to this date, and to my knowledge, there has yet to be a three man unit, most are four until you reach the rank of Chunin." Naruto explained.

"I-I see." She responds. Naruto then leads her and Sasuke into the same position, for the proper planning time. "So… here's what I got," Naruto began, "So, I'm going to distract him by going under ground and appearing next to him with a few clones. Sasuke, you're going to take this time to throw as many kunai as you can over here, and Hinata, you're going to help  
me engage Kakashi in Taijutsu, wait until I attack to approach though." Kakashi smiled under his  
mask, the plan wasn't all bad, though there were plenty of kinks that he would be sure to exploit. But, for now, it was time to act like the ignorant fool. He sensed Naruto and three clones approaching him quickly underground, and Hinata ready to pounce on the edge of the tree line. But, he waited for the real Naruto and the three clones to pop out of the ground.

And they did, Naruto and the three clones jumped out of the ground, and Kakashi easily kicked away the two he knew were clones, before gripping the throat of the "original"…. That is  
until the form that he was holding collapsed into mud.

" **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**." Kakashi heard, and he barely turned before he saw the fireball coming towards him… from three feet away.

It was only thanks to is constant use of the Sharingan that he avoided major harm by the jutsu, his body was just able to use a substitution jutsu. But, he wasn't able to escape unsinged and his clothing, now partially black with soot, showed that. Naruto wasn't done however, when he was on Kakashi the next moment, forcing him back to the open field. Naruto's split second movement of his eyes keyed him into, the fact that something was happening behind him. He glanced behind him, only to find a few dozen kunai heading towards him. Kakashi silently cursed the dangerous place that this put him and Naruto. But, before he could do anything  
else, Naruto grabbed onto him, forcing him to stay there and take the kunai with him. Kakashi kicked Naruto off of him, before using a quick substitution to get away from the impending kunai. The Naruto he kicked off disappeared into mud, but not before a silver object was thrown into the hand of the "real" Naruto.

Kakashi stood stock still for a moment, not having realized that he had already given up one of the bells. It was only his experience as a shinobi that allowed his body to move around fast enough to dodge Hinata's Jyuken strike. To think that a bunch of six year olds were forcing him on the defensive… even if one of them is the son of his sensei.

But, Kakashi still glanced around, making sure that there wasn't going to be another nasty surprise waiting for his next misstep. When he could, he allowed Hinata to lunge to his side, dodging out of the way, and tripping Hinata. Sasuke was his next opponent, and so he allowed Sasuke to get close to him. He tempted him to go for the bell instead of engaging him in a solid taijutsu fight, and just like he expected, Sasuke went straight for the bell. He grasped towards it, before Kakashi forced him down onto his knee. Sasuke collapsed to the floor, and attempted to breathe, tears were forming in his eyes, and before Kakashi could turn towards the crying child, a clone of Naruto took Sasuke away from the fight.

"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto warns, his blue eyes filled with anger.

"Are you going to cry when I hit you too?" Kakashi taunts.

Naruto didn't run towards him like expected, and all he did was create a few clones. Each of them disappeared into the earth, and Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones left above ground. Then Naruto ran towards Kakashi, far faster than Kakashi had been expecting, and faster than he knew Naruto could run. Kakashi thought this was Naruto's max speed, and allowed Naruto to come towards him. Then, Naruto became a blur for only a second, leaving only a whiff of red chakra where he was before he was behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around, shocked to the core by the move that Naruto just pulled off. It shouldn't be possible for Naruto to use the Kyubi, he shouldn't know about the damned Kyubi yet. Though, Kakashi calmed his confusion by the simple fact that Naruto was most likely using it unconsciously, being too mad to care who's chakra he was using. Kakashi's thinking of course led to him being brutally axe kicked in the head, having forgotten about the fight for a moment. Kakashi shook off the attack, but not  
before a clone burst out the ground, attempting to grab one of the bells. He stropped this one, easily kicking it away, but then the real Naruto toppled him from behind, and one of the clones chose that exact moment to burst out of the ground.

He reached for the bell, coming close…. Before the alarm clock starting ringing. Kakashi was standing upright the moment it began ringing, and he stared at the children in front of him. The two clones in front of Hinata and Sasuke, acting as protection, and the Naruto that had been keeping him too occupied to prey on their weakness. Overall, he couldn't help but admire the team in front of him, sure their age would become an issue, especially should Sasuke ever break down in a fight like that without Naruto around him. It would be dangerous for their entire team, and Naruto would have to pick up the slack... by a lot.

The silence to Sasuke and Hinata was awful. They were sidelined by two Naruto clones, keeping them both in the same spot, and protected from Kakashi. They didn't do much to go  
against Kakashi, and Naruto still did most of the heavy lifting. But, then the sky formed dark clouds and Kakashi got a serious look on his face. "YOU!" He bellowed, "Passed."

And the sun returned to the training field once more. Hinata and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Then, Naruto smiled for the smallest of moments, before he collapsed into the dirt. His body shutting down after what he put it through. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the scene, Naruto kept everyone else out of the fight, and he was on the verge of collapse… great.

"Meet here at 8 am in the morning, disperse." He ordered.

He disappeared into the tree-line. And he watched with a smile as Hinata helped Sasuke pick up Naruto, though they both were struggling. They moved him maybe twenty feet before  
Naruto's eyes opened. Naruto was shocked to say the least, the two of them smiling at him nervously while his eyes glanced around. Naruto said his thanks for carrying him this far, and allowed Hinata to go home. He stood up, his legs wobbly and it was obvious that he was still  
struggling to stand up, but he leaned on Sasuke's shoulder to the Uchiha compound. Once they met Fugaku there, Naruto once again face planted.

 **-_-Later-_-**

Kakashi stared at his students, the twenty-two year old glancing at each student. Sasuke was  
obviously Obito, whether it was just the fact that he was an Uchiha, or the way that he portrayed himself. Hinata could be Rin, but she was neither here nor there, she had the best chakra control out of any of his students, but that was a given with her Hyuga upbringing. And Naruto, he was both Kakashi himself, and Minato.

But, Kakashi shan't dwell on the past, this team wasn't going to end up like his. But, he knew that before he could go on any difficult missions, he would have to break Sasuke out of his childish nature… and fast. Though, Kakashi knew that he would be pressured to train these children to a whole different level within the next few years, failure wasn't going to be an option. It was the simple fact that he was dealing with the children of some very important shinobi. Inability would prove to be a detrimental to his health.

But, it was time to begin the training that he had already thought up for the bunch. Weights weren't going to be an option, not for Hinata and Sasuke at least. That meant that Naruto would most likely be forced into the Taijutsu slot for the team, but it would also be a severe waste of his reserves… Still, he could get Naruto to be a close to mid-range fighter, and have Sasuke back him up with ninjutsu, and Hinata as a support role.

He could try to get through with that so long as he taught Hinata Taijutsu. But, what should he teach his disciples, jutsu wise at-least. Hinata would be an issue, as Kakashi was not a Genjutsu or medical specialist. But, he would definitely be able to help out Naruto and Sasuke in that regard… but before he could do any of that, he had to get their thoughts on the roles that he has made up for his team. And well…. they were still on their first training ground, getting into elemental territory would be Chunin level… and he planned to keep them away from that much of an advanced training until he had worked out some of the issues with his team. The most notable issue being the temperament of each of his shinobi.

"Good to see that you have all arrived at the given time." Kakashi compliments, announcing his presence to his students.

Hinata and Sasuke immediately spun around when they heard his voice. Naruto on the other hand… he just lazily turned his body slowly towards Kakashi… and Kakashi disappeared… and appeared right in front of Naruto. He brutally kicked Naruto into his stomach, sending him a few yards before he even touched the ground again, and tumbling further once he did land. Dual kunai were implanted into the ground, courtesy of Naruto, to stop his tumbling about. Once he stopped, he let go of the kunai and clutched his chest, trying to stabilize his breathing, but his eyes continued to glare at Kakashi. "I will not accept laziness during out training periods. Anything perceived as such will be met with strict punishment, do you understand?" Kakashi questioned.

His face softened into a smile at the nodding faces of the children in front of him. "So… this is how this is going to work." He began.

 **-_-** _ **Omake**_ **-_-**

"Good to see that you have arrived at the given time." Kakashi announces.

Hinata and Sasuke immediately spun around when they heard his voice. Naruto on the other hand… he just lazily turned his body slowly towards Kakashi… and Kakashi disappeared… and appeared right behind Naruto. " **One thousand years of death**!" Kakashi yelled as he attacked his students rear end.

Naruto flew up into the air, and continued flying for multiple meters before falling into the dirt with a harsh _crack_ ….

 **-_-Later-_-**

 _Breaking News!_

 _Hatake Kakashi, or as the shinobi world knows him, "Sharingan no Kakashi", is currently in deep waters after the conduct he has treated his students with. Three genin's minds will forever be tainted by the acts of the former war hero. Some background on Hatake, he was taught by Namikaze Minato with two other genin, but he eventually procured a Jounin rank while his teammates remained Genin. He continued doing missions with his two teammates until tragedy shook, on a mission his friend and teammate Uchiha Obito, died. But, not before he gave Kakashi a parting gift of the Sharingan. His teammate Rin was the only other person that was aware of the procedure at the time, and she was the one who implanted the Sharingan into Kakashi's skull… but, again, tragedy struck.. During a recovery of Rin, he supposedly watched Rin die, however there are more… sinister theories behind this story._

 _Many people have begun to believe that the prodigy killed his teammate Obito in a blind act go get another boost of power. And he forced his teammate Rin to implant the eye into his head, and people speculate that the reason he can't turn the Sharingan off, is because Obito cursed him before he died… Kakashi then killed Rin, leaving him the only one to know this stark truth._

 _The accusations of this court hearing has caused a full investigation into the history of Hatake Kakashi, and many believe that he will be found guilty._

 _However, this brings us to the most recent charges… the sexual assault of one Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, the adopted son of Uchiha Fugaku, had just passed his Genin exams the day before, and when he went to the training ground for training, what he found shocked him. He was basically ambushed by Hatake, and Naruto could do nothing to protect himself… for now, Hatake Kakashi claims insanity was the main reason that he did what he did, but the honorable Yamanaka Inoichi has been getting involved with the investigation. That is all the information that has been made public at the time._

 _This has been the report by the Konoha News Network. Please subscribe to our issue for the next information regarding this case._

 **-_-** _ **Fin**_ **-_-**

 **Hello there, Citrus here. That Omake doesn't mean anything, do not worry. I'm not changing the tags on this, but the story is still M-rated, so… Regardless, the next chapter will hopefully be out on Christmas day, and I hope to see you all there.**

 **Remember, if you enjoyed the story, please comment or vote on it. It means a lot to me, and I'll respond to every one that I get.**

 **Onto that part of the story, I would like to thank "TheFireWasEverywhere" for commenting on the last part. I'm going to do what I can to stop rushing chapters. I've taken a bit more time with this one, but I can still feel the remnants of issues… I'm going to have to find myself a beta… I will explain the growth in Naruto's character in a later chapter, but for now I'm going to keep it ambiguous, though you can probably already have a taste of what the truth will end up being.. And thank you for saying the story is good, it's really appreciated.**

 **Anyway, Citrus out.**

 **Finished December 18** **th** **, 2018**

 **Published December 20** **th** **, 2018**


End file.
